


let me know

by Betrayed



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betrayed/pseuds/Betrayed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re perfect” I can see tears clouding his beautiful eyes making me want to do anything in my power to make his stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me know

Why Does he only have to give me this one look and I feel weak in the knees, his gorgeous blue-green eyes linger up and down my body while putting his hands at the bottom of my navy blue button up shirt to try to take it of me, his eyes found mine which made me gasp his eyes looked at me with regret and I hope with all my heart with love then he crouched down, running his fingers up and down my stomach while whispering “I’m so sorry” and saying “I didn’t mean it, you’re perfect” I can see tears clouding his beautiful eyes making me want to do anything in my power to make his stop which I knew how, gently backing away from my devil of Adonis I lifted my hands to the buttons of my shirt to slowly undoing the buttons to let him fully see my top half of my naked body for the first time.  
He got up from his crouched position walking slowly toward me while taking in my scars I slowly close my eyes not wanting to see his reaction towards them, but I knew he was in arm reach I could always Feel the warmth Roberts radiates he was my personal radiator when we were in (our)barn but now while we are in the hotel room I no longer have to cuddle into his side no matter how badly I wish I could.  
I felt two of his fingers touching one of my scars and his breath blowing on my neck “open your eyes Aaron please” he pleaded to me.  
I decided to open my eyes “you actually said please I’m shocked”I replied back with smirk wanting him to take the bait so we can avoid talking about my scars, my past, my ex Jackson.  
Robert looked at me with no emotion on his face with his arms crossed his maroon button up shirt still on “this is meant to be our last time yh? Get it over with then” He questioned slightly annoyed by Robets need for story time, he wants to feel his lips and savour his taste, his body his heat, him everything he wants Robert to himself he wants Robert to admit to himself he is bisexual and while he has done the dirty on Chrissie he has grown feelings for me.  
Robert stood looking at Aaron with a thoughtful look on his face before he came to a decisions to unbutton his maroon shirt, then said to Aaron”our last time right? Do you want to make it a bit special”with a quite innocent look on his face which Aaron (and everyone in the village) knows he definitely is not with his scheming ways, and his cheating past (also present).  
Aaron looked at him slowly getting aroused by see Robert being half naked and seeing his adorable little moles which he craves to leave love bites near so badly,”what is your plan” Aaron asked wanting to know what dirty thoughts running through (his)Robert’s head.  
Robert move towards the bed where he left the condoms and lube wondering to himself is this a good idea? Do I trust him enough! He looked towards Aaron his heart starts beating faster,sighing to himself he knew that he truest Aaron with his life and that is not something that he would say about a lot people.  
“I want you to fuck me”Robert blurted out his hand shake slightly but he quickly put them in his pockets not wanting Aaron to know how nervous he truly is about this.   
Aaron was dumbfounded he knew that Robert has never bottomed for anyone before, but he also was happy that Robert trusted him that much.  
“Okay…but are you sure” he breathed he needed Robert to be sure about this.  
Robert looked at Aaron for what seemed liked hours but was only a minute “I’m sure” he said feeling truly vulnerable for the first time in years.


End file.
